


Statistik

by CoffeeFirst



Category: Tatort
Genre: Boernes POV, Episode Related, Episode: Schwanensee, Explicit Sexual Content, First Kiss, First Time, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Male Slash, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Slash, Smut, Thiels POV
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-07
Updated: 2016-12-07
Packaged: 2018-09-07 03:32:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 6,232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8781403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CoffeeFirst/pseuds/CoffeeFirst
Summary: Thiel erwischt Boerne in "Schwanensee" am Medikamentenschrank - lässt ihn aber nicht einfach gehen wie in der Originalfolge.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hallo zusammen :-)  
> Das hier ist meine erste Fanfiction überhaupt. 
> 
> Seit Jahren lese ich bei allen möglichen Fandoms mit, meistens englischsprachig, aber dass es Tatort-Fanfics geben könnte, darauf bin ich ganz lange überhaupt nie gekommen. Absurderweise habe ich bis vor ein paar Wochen auch kaum Tatort geguckt. Zum Münsteraner Team hatte ich natürlich das nette Klamauk-Klischee im Kopf. Dann sah ich einen Bremen-Tatort und hatte den kleinen Geistesblitz, mal wieder meinem geheimen Laster zu frönen und hier mal zu suchen. Weil ich die Sache mit Stedefreund und der BKA-Kollegin ganz heiß fand ;-)~ 
> 
> Wie zutiefst... schockiert war ich, als ich feststellte, dass hier ausgerechnet Thiel und Boerne so geshipt werden! Slash mochte ich schon immer, aber DIE BEIDEN?! OMG!!! Die ersten Fics habe ich dann so halb mit den Händen vorm Gesicht gelesen, eher aus einer "Sowas gibt es wirklich?!"-Faszination heraus. Guckte dann bei Youtube ein paar Szenen nach, um überhaupt nochmal die Figuren zu kapieren. Und je mehr ich sah und las, so im Wechsel, desto mehr musste ich zugeben: Das ist einfach verdammt schlüssig mit den Beiden. Bittersweet. Heiß. Und Eure Geschichten waren so wundervoll! Da dachte ich, ich versuch's mal, und zwar gleich so richtig explicit. Augen zu und durch quasi. Also: ist jetzt nicht die größte Liebesgeschichte aller Zeiten. Und ich habe beim Schreiben erst gemerkt, wie schwierig das ist, und was für große Kunst viele von Euch hier machen. Wie sehr Ihr wirklich IN DEN FIGUREN und aus ihnen heraus denken und fühlen könnt, wow.
> 
> Also hier isses jetzt... Nicht Beta-gelesen und bestimmt mit vielen Anfängerfehlern auch inhaltlich, aber hey. Hat Spaß gemacht :-)

Boerne hörte das Wort in seinem Kopf, direkt nach dem Krachen, mit dem die Schranktür hinter ihm auf den Boden schlug.

_Statistik_.

Er verdrehte die Augen und ließ die Schultern sinken. Karl-Friedrich Boerne machte keine Fehler. Und was für ein erbärmlicher Fehler war ihm da bitte gerade unterlaufen? Zwei sogar, wenn man es genau nahm: Die Tür des Medikamentenschranks war neulich schon aufgebrochen und nur wieder angelehnt worden; er hätte also damit rechnen müssen, dass sie ihm beim Öffnen wieder entgegenfallen würde. Fehler eins. Zwar hatte er das Ding gerade noch auffangen können, ohne größeren Lärm zu verursachen. Aber nachdem er Kullmanns Sedativa gegen ein Placebo ausgetauscht hatte, war ihm nichts Besseres eingefallen, als die Tür wieder notdürftig anzudrücken, als handelte es sich um ein Stück loser Tapete. Fehler zwei.

Statistik. Alberich hatte das Wort zwar in einem anderen Zusammenhang benutzt. _Sie fahren nicht in Urlaub._ Diese sanfte, absolute Sicherheit in ihrer Stimme. _In den letzten zwölf Jahren sind sie kein einziges Mal gefahren._ Aber Boerne wusste: Das statistische Problem lag definitiv nicht im Bereich seiner Urlaubs- und Freizeitgestaltung. Auch wenn sich diese Aspekte, das musste er zugeben, in den letzten Jahren… seltsam entwickelt hatten.

Einen Abend wie neulich zum Beispiel, mit Thiel, der neben ihm auf dem Teppich hockte und über einer Akte brütete, so einen Abend konnte man im Prinzip nur als Arbeitszeit verbuchen. Doch so fühlten sich die Abende mit Thiel nie an. Überhaupt nicht. Sie fühlten sich an wie Blitzschach oder so. Anregend und in jedem Moment ein köstliches bisschen gefährlich. Und genau da begannen seine wahren Statistikprobleme.

Karl-Friedrich Boerne machte keine Fehler, und schon gar nicht mehrere hintereinander. Karl-Friedrich Boerne war konzentriert, wachsam, präzise. Jedenfalls war er das immer gewesen. Neuerdings häuften sich die Fehler. Nummer Drei: Er hatte dem Schrank den Rücken zugedreht. Seelenruhig Kullmanns Sedativa eingesteckt und sich schon auf ein Glas Pinot Noir zuhause gefreut.

Und dann: Rumms.

Gleich würde der Anstaltschef vor ihm stehen. Seine kleine Klettertour könnte unangenehme Folgen haben. Sich bei Hausverbot in eine psychiatrische Einrichtung schleichen, die Medikation der Patienten manipulieren… Er durfte gar nicht daran denken. Boerne atmete tief aus und versuchte, seinen Herzschlag unter Kontrolle zu bringen. Nun denn. Es gab die Chance, wie verschwindend gering auch immer, dass ihn niemand gehört hatte.

Er drehte sich um, hob die Schranktür vom Boden auf und stemmte sie hoch. Zum Glück trug er Handschuhe. Unter der schwarzen Mütze brach ihm der Schweiß aus. Eigentlich war er gut in Form, und in den hautengen, atmungsaktiven Klettersachen konnte er sich perfekt bewegen. Aber Arme wie ein Umzugshelfer waren beim Training noch nie sein Ziel gewesen. Grobes überließ er normalerweise Männern, die es geistig nicht so weit gebracht hatten. Schließlich brauchten diese Leute ebenfalls ein Auskommen. Er selbst war eher der sehnige Läufertyp. Wobei: Da müsste er auch mal wieder den Trainingsreiz steigern. Eine Schmach, wie ihm jüngst dieser Verdächtige davongerannt war.

Vielleicht war auch das eine Folge der vielen Abende mit Thiel. Rotwein und Bier. Er musste lächeln. Neulich hatte Thiel beim gemeinsamen Nachdenken über den Fall wieder seine Zuständigkeits-Macke gekriegt, Boerne hatte ihn ein wenig geärgert, alles wie immer, aber an diesem Abend hatten sie irgendwann lachen müssen. Erst er selbst, das kam häufiger vor, aber dann auch Thiel. Der hatte regelrecht gekichert. Es war ja auch absurd: Wie sie beide an der Akte zogen, nicht stark, nur gerade genug, dass der Andere dagegenhalten würde. Ein Köder.

Dieser Moment war das Eingeständnis von beiden Seiten: Sie genossen ihr Spiel. Und das zog alle früheren Streitereien in Zweifel. Egal, wie laut Thiel gebrüllt und egal, wie herablassend Boerne mit ihm geredet hatte, all das war durch diesen Moment in seinem Wohnzimmer plötzlich zur Fassade geworden. Hinter all dem stand ein Spiel. Und warum spielte man miteinander? Weil man sich… weil man zusammen… Die Tür schwankte bedenklich in seinem Griff. Er stellte sich auf die Zehenspitzen. Konzentration, Karl-Friedrich. Noch einen Zentimeter, dann –

„Was soll’n das werden, wenn’s fertig ist?“


	2. Chapter 2

Thiel hatte einen Hauptverdächtigen. Das schlecht verschraubte kleine Lügenhäuschen von Professor Weimar hatte beim ersten Stups nachgegeben, Thiel musste nicht einmal laut werden. Na bitte. Konnte ja auch mal simpel sein, so ein Fall.

Erleichtert seufzend öffnete er die Tür und winkte dem Beamten, der draußen wartete, um Weimar festzunehmen. Er hatte gerade die Klinke losgelassen, als es irgendwo im Haus krachte. Nicht wie ein Schuss, eher so, als sei in einer Besenkammer das Putzzeug umgefallen. Thiel schickte den Kollegen mit Weimar zum Präsidium und ging den Gang hinunter. Wo er gerade so in Schwung war, konnte er noch kurz nach dem Rechten sehen.

Es war wieder still. Die Patienten – nein, Besucher – bastelten wohl auf einem anderen Stockwerk an ihren therapeutischen Grußkarten. Auf beiden Seiten des Flurs standen hinter den Glaswänden die Gardinen offen. _Privatsphäre oder Transparenz_ , hörte Thiel Weimars Stimme, _darüber kann hier jeder selbst entscheiden_. Thiel zog ja Privatsphäre vor. Nicht, dass er etwas zu verbergen hatte. Wer so redete, kapierte überhaupt nichts. Aber es gab halt in jedem Leben Dinge und Momente, die könnten… falsch verstanden werden, wenn man sie so von draußen betrachtete. Ohne Kontext. Verdammt, es gab ja sogar Momente, da wusste man selber nicht, ob man gerade was falsch verstand – oder endlich spürte, worum es wirklich ging. Und das, obwohl man mittendrin war. Oder gerade deshalb. Mit Boerne ging es ihm häufig so.

Neulich war wieder so ein Abend gewesen. Dass er ganze Abende mit Boerne verbrachte, obwohl sie einander bei der Arbeit ständig provozierten und beleidigten, das war an sich schon so schwer zu erklären, dass es auf jeden Fall privat bleiben musste. Verrückterweise war die Atmosphäre dieser Abende meistens… friedlich? Nein, nicht ganz. Boerne und er brachten schon beide ihre Sprüche. Nicht friedlich, sondern… einvernehmlich.

Einvernehmlich?

Wieso hatte er das jetzt gedacht? Weimars Gesicht tauchte vor ihm auf. Geschlossene Augen, geöffneter Mund. Ein Keuchen. Ach ja. Das Erpressungsvideo. Weimar, wie er auf einem Hocker saß, die Hose um die Knöchel, und seine Patientin – Besucherin, haha –, deren Kopf immer wieder zwischen seine Beine tauchte. _Unsere einvernehmliche erotische Begegnung_ hatte der Anstaltschef es genannt.

Wie auch immer, jetzt ging es um Mord, ermahnte Thiel sich. Trotzdem lief das Video weiter in seinem Kopf, während er den Flur entlangging. Man hatte die Frau gar nicht erkennen können. Ihr Kreuz in dem roten Bademantel wirkte breit, sie gab keinen Laut von sich. Es hätte auch ein Mann sein können, der den Anstaltsleiter mit dem Mund befriedigte. Die langen roten Haare nur eine Perücke. Am genauesten erinnerte Thiel sich an den sportlichen, biegsamen Rücken der Frau, der sich jedes Mal straffte, wenn Weimar gerade besonders tief in ihren – plötzlich spannte seine Hose beim Laufen. Er blieb stehen. Wurde er jetzt schon von sowas geil? Er war echt schon zu lange allein. Oder dieser ganze Irrsinn hier färbte langsam auf ihn ab.

Er versuchte, sich zu beruhigen, tief durchzuatmen, aber das Kribbeln zwischen den Beinen blieb. In diesem Moment hörte er ein Rumpeln aus einem der Räume auf den Gang. Die Medikamentenausgabe. Thiel ging leise darauf zu. Hier waren die Gardinen zugezogen, drinnen bewegte sich etwas. Resolut öffnete er die Tür.

Zum Glück hatte er schon einen Verdacht gehabt. Boerne war schließlich nicht so leicht loszuwerden.

Also lag in Thiels Kopf schon der Satz bereit, den er jetzt nur noch abspulen musste. Sonst wären ihm auch die Worte durcheinander geraten. Denn mit dem Anblick, der sich ihm beim Eintreten bot, hatte er dann doch nicht gerechnet.

Boernes gestreckter Rücken in der engen schwarzen Weste, seine zitternden Arme, umspannt von einem dünnen langärmligen Teil aus Nylon oder so, unter dem sich jeder Muskel abzeichnete, während Boerne versuchte, die Schranktür festzuhalten.

„Was soll’n das werden, wenn’s fertig ist?“

Thiels Blick glitt beim Sprechen nach unten. Ach du Scheiße. Ihm war schon klar gewesen, dass Boerne Sport machte. Aber er hatte immer angenommen, dass dessen teure Maßanzüge der Figur zusätzlich etwas… schmeichelten, oder wie das hieß. Jetzt sah er, dass die Anzughosen eher noch untertrieben hatten. Jetzt war Boerne, was die Konturen anging, praktisch nackt. Nur, dass sich die Haut seiner unteren Körperhälfte in eine hochglänzende, asphaltschwarze Hightech-Membran verwandelt hatte. Es war verdammt… irritierend. Die Waden besaßen diese definierte Form aufrecht stehender Rauten, die Hüften waren schmal und der Hintern fest angespannt, als Boerne herumfuhr.

 


	3. Chapter 3

Er erkannte Thiel und gab ein langgezogenes Keuchen von sich, das wie _Oh Gott_ klang. Dann schlug er die Augen nieder und ließ die Schranktür sinken. Seine ganze Gestalt in dem Kletterdress, so katzenhaft sie wirkte, sank ein Stück in sich zusammen.

Thiel spürte eine Verschiebung. Wie seltsam. Der sonst so eloquente, schnell Boerne, der in ihren Schlagabtäuschen mit ihm spielte und ihn gerne auflaufen lief, stand jetzt ertappt vor ihm. Guckte fast ängstlich. Thiel musste grinsen. So, so. Er betrachtete Boerne noch einmal genau. Von oben bis unten. Den sah man ja nicht alle Tage in diesem… Outfit. Dass Boerne sein Blick offenbar unangenehm war, geschah ihm nur recht.

Die kleine Bosheit machte Thiel ganz kribbelig. Es war angenehm, dieses Kribbeln. Er konnte es nicht genau lokalisieren. Irgendwo weit entfernt von den vernunftbezogenen Gebieten seines Hirns. Dort wiederum blinkte ein kleines, einsames Alarmlämpchen. Etwas an der Situation gehörte sich nicht. Aber Thiel gab einen Scheiß auf den Alarm.

„Hm, schicke Hose“, schob er stattdessen nach, mit einem Lachen, das fies klingen sollte, aber etwas kicherig herauskam. Er lehnte sich an die Tür. Territorium einnehmen.

Boerne hielt immer noch die Schranktür fest. „Psst“, machte er, und auf sein Gesicht trat ein bittender Ausdruck. „Ich darf nicht hier sein. Ich hab’ hier Hausverbot.“

Zitterte seine Stimme etwa? Bevor Thiel darauf eine Antwort hatte, zuckte Boernes Blick an ihm nach unten. Dann drehte er sich schnell weg. Kurz sah Thiel ihn von der Seite in der hautengen Kletterhose. Ja, es zeichnete sich wirklich… alles ab. Thiels Mund wurde trocken, und in diesem Moment erinnerte er sich daran, dass er den Raum in leicht erregtem Zustand betreten hatte. Das Video mit dem… Blowjob der Patientin tauchte wieder vor seinen Augen auf. Er sah an sich herunter.

Oh Gott.

Hatte Boerne die Beule in seiner Hose gesehen? Sie war anscheinend nicht gerade kleiner geworden.

Boerne versuchte wieder, die Schranktür zurück an ihren Platz zu hängen. Er war ganz schön fahrig. Thiel fragte sich kurz, ob ein Hausverbot irgendwie lebensgefährlich war, so klang es jedenfalls aus Boernes Mund. Sein ängstlicher, gehetzter Tonfall passte gar nicht zur Situation. Bestimmt würde Boerne nicht gleich seinen Job verlieren, wenn man ihn erwischte. Oder doch? Seine Stimme hörte sich so an.

_Verrat mich nicht._

So guckte er auch.

_Du hast mich in der Hand. Bitte verrat mich nicht._

Hier lief doch was ganz anderes. War das ein neues Spiel? Interessant. Diese Sache hier, die wollte sich Thiel jetzt mal angucken. Boerne so ganz aufgelöst wegen eines gebrochenen Hausverbots.

„Gute Idee“, sagte er seelenruhig. „Sollte ich bei mir im Revier auch einführen.“

Die Tür hing an Ort und Stelle und Boernes behandschuhte Hände strichen auf ihr herum wie die eines Pantomimen auf einer imaginären Glasscheibe. Boerne atmete auf und sagte: „Sehr witzig, Herr Thiel, wirklich sehr witzig. Der einzige Grund, warum dieser… wandelnde Affront für die Ärzteschaft mich hier rauskomplimentiert hat, ist der: Er ist der Mörder.“

„Ah“, machte Thiel mit amüsiert gespielter Überraschung.

Boerne drückte die Schranktür ein letztes Mal an und kam auf ihn zu. „Ah? Das ist alles, was sie dazu zu sagen haben? Ah?“

Anscheinend versuchte er, zu seinem üblichen Ton zurückzufinden. Dem Ton, den er draufhatte, wenn er mit einem Ermittlungsergebnis glänzen wollte, auf das Thiel aber in der Zwischenzeit längst selbst gekommen war. Tja, schwerer Stand heute, Boerne.

Doch der Rechtsmediziner ließ nicht locker.

„Ich sag’s ihnen: In ein paar Stunden werde ich ihnen den endgültigen Beweis auf dem Silbertablett servieren. Aber bis dahin: Schhh! Kein Wort zu Weimar. Wiegen sie ihn in Sicherheit.“

Es war zu komisch, wie Boerne, immer noch etwas außer Atem, versuchte, die Oberhand zu gewinnen. Thiel machte einen lässigen Schritt in seine Richtung und stützte sich auf eine Arbeitsplatte.

„Könnte ’n bißchen schwierig werden“, sagte er und senkte die Stimme. „Ich hab’ ihn nämlich gerade verhaftet.“

„Ah“, machte Boerne stumpf. Er war wirklich nicht auf der Höhe.

„Ah“, äffte Thiel ihn nach.

Langsam fing er echt an, das hier zu genießen. Ihr Geplänkel ging noch ein bißchen hin und her, und Boerne machte einen letzten Versuch, die Oberhand zu gewinnen, aber mittendrin krachte die Schranktür wieder zu Boden, wie zur Untermalung seiner Niederlage.

Boerne wollte anscheinend verduften. „Ich war nie hier. Sie haben mich nie gesehen“, raunte er Thiel zu, sein Gesicht nah vor dem des Anderen.

Aber Thiel sah ihn sehr wohl. In Boernes Augen blitze trotz des Schrecks immer noch die maßlose Abenteuerlust, die er, wenn er ehrlich war, sehr mochte. Da war außerdem der Ärger über die verpatzte Tour. Und noch etwas anderes, Dunkleres.

Plötzlich war er nicht bereit, die Szene hier einfach enden zu lassen. Diese seltene Situation aufzugeben, in der er, Thiel, einmal die Oberhand hatte. Und es kam ihm so vor, als ob auch Boerne sich zum Rückzug aufraffen musste wie zu einer lästigen Pflicht. Weil es nun einmal immer so lief: Wenn Boerne nicht triumphierte, verschwand er so lange, bis er mit neuer Siegesgewissheit wieder auftauchen konnte.

Nein, beschloss Thiel. So lief das heute nicht. Als Boerne gerade an ihm vorbeigleiten wollte, packte er ihn am Arm. Boerne stoppte in der Bewegung, und Thiel schüttelte langsam lächelnd den Kopf. Dann gab er der Tür einen Fußtritt, so dass sie zufiel.

Er sah Boerne in die Augen.

„So“, sagte er.

Boerne schluckte.

Das Zimmer mit den rundum geschlossenen Gardinen und Jalousien zog sich um sie zusammen.

 


	4. Chapter 4

Thiel spürte die Muskeln in Boernes Arm zucken. Kampf oder Flucht? Oder ganz was Anderes?

„Erwischt“, sagte Thiel.

Der ängstliche Ausdruck kehrte in Boernes Blick zurück. Ängstlich, aber mit einem Funkeln. Die Mischung sah verdammt einladend aus. Thiel wusste nicht so richtig, was er hier machte, aber er wusste, dass er weitermachen wollte. Und zwar nach seinen Regeln.

 

Boerne verstand. In diesem Moment verstand er, was gerade mit Thiel passierte. Er konnte es sehen. In den leicht zusammengekniffenen blauen Augen des Kommissars stand überdeutlich die Lust, Macht auszuüben. Zu dominieren. Und zwar ihn.

Er spürte das Blut in seine Körpermitte schießen. Wie bitte? Warum reagierte er so? Das war inakzeptabel. Er selbst war jawohl der souveräne Part. Immer gewesen. Und Thiel, der... verabscheute Hierarchien! Er war tough, das schon. Aber kein Feldwebel. Eher Fußsoldat.

Ein Nahkämpfer.

Die Hitze in Boernes Schoß wurde intensiver. Vielleicht war gerade jemand wie Thiel genau… richtig. Der Gedanke war plötzlich da. Konkret wie Thiels harter Griff um seinen Oberarm. Genau richtig – was immer das bedeuten sollte. Jedenfalls ließ der Griff seine Knie weich werden.

„Was zittern sie denn so, Boerne?“, fragte Thiel süffisant und kam noch ein Stück näher. „Sie haben doch selber gesagt, wie war das...: Hier ist es doch geschützt. Unter vier Augen. In diesem Rahmen kann ihnen doch… nichts passieren.“

Thiels Atem strich warm über seine Wange. Boerne schaffte es, ein Schnauben von sich zu geben. Thiel zitierte ihn. Er machte sich über ihn lustig! Aber wenn er so darüber nachdachte, dann passte das Zitat. Seinen Urlaub abzubrechen, ja, darum hatte er gebeten werden wollen. Was er jetzt tun wollte… dazu wünschte er sich, gezwungen zu werden. Von Thiel. Seiner Vertrauensperson. Oh Gott. Fast hätte er es noch einmal laut gesagt. _Oh Gott._ So war das also. Diesen Fakt hatte er all die Jahre übersehen. Eine Unachtsamkeit. Ein Fehler.

Statistik.

Der Mensch, mit dem er die meiste Zeit verbrachte. Thiel. Ein Mann. Vielleicht hatte er es deshalb übersehen. Sich selbst fehlinterpretiert, wie ein Anfänger ein toxikologisches Gutachten.

Jetzt war es ganz einfach: Er hatte einen Ständer und mehr Endorphine im Blut als Hans im Glück zu seinen besten Zeiten. Und noch ein paar andere Hormone, die mit einiger Wahrscheinlichkeit...

Da zog Thiel ihm die Mütze vom Kopf und warf sie auf die Arbeitsplatte neben dem Medikamentenschrank. In der nächsten Sekunde krachte Boernes Rücken gegen die geschlossene Tür. Mit voller Wucht drängte Thiel ihn dagegen, bis kein Stück seines Körpers auch nur einen weiteren Millimeter hätte zurückweichen können. Nur ihre Gesichter verharrten einige Fingerbreit voreinander.

Boerne war vor Schreck leicht in die Knie gegangen. Jetzt fühlte er Thiels Erregung direkt an seiner eigenen. Und die musste durch das dünne Nylon sehr deutlich... spürbar sein. Der Gedanke ließ ihn erst recht hart werden.

Ihrer beider Atem ging jetzt schnell. Eine blonde Strähne hing Thiel ins Gesicht, ganz unpassend jungenhaft, aber der Blick dahinter war immer noch erbarmungslos. Durchdringend. Thiel schien auf etwas zu warten. Seine Hände fixierten Boernes unten an der Tür. Irgendein Polizeigriff wahrscheinlich. Boernes Blick fiel fast automatisch auf Thiels Mund. Nichts geschah.

„Bitte“, krächzte Boerne, bevor er richtig begriff, worum er bat. Darum, losgelassen zu werden? Seine Stimme war ihm völlig fremd. Er bekam kaum noch Luft.

Das Grinsen kehrte auf Thiels Gesicht zurück, aber er machte immer noch keine Bewegung. Hob nur die Augenbraue, eine nonverbale Version von _Wie meinen?_

„Bitte“, wiederholte Boerne leise, fast gebrochen. Wenn er die Hitze an seiner Stirn richtig deutete, dann traten ihm gerade Tränen in die Augen. So viele Jahre hatte er gebraucht, um zu begreifen. Und jetzt hielt er es keine Sekunde länger aus.

In diesem Moment veränderte sich auch Thiels Blick ein wenig, wurde weicher. Und endlich, endlich schloss er den Abstand zwischen ihnen und berührte Boernes Lippen mit seinen. Es wurde hell, so hell hinter Boernes Stirn und überall um ihn herum, ein stiller Sonnenaufgang.

Der Kuss war tastend und sanft. Boerne bekam wieder Luft, sog Thiels Geruch durch die Nase und ließ ihn wieder ausströmen. Thiel schien das Gleiche zu tun. Die trockenen Außenseiten ihrer Lippen streiften einander immer wieder, ihr Atem brandete leise zwischen ihnen hin und her, und etwas beruhigte sich. Als wären sie zusammen irgendwo angeschwemmt worden. In Sicherheit. Oder als hätte Rouletterad sich jahrelang gedreht und blieb nun endlich stehen. Auf der einzig möglichen Nummer. Der Nummer, auf die man, ohne es zu wissen, alles gesetzt hatte.

Boerne hielt inne und zog sich eine Winzigkeit von Thiel zurück. Seine Hände waren plötzlich frei. Die des anderen, das spürte er jetzt, lagen inzwischen auf seinen Hüften. Er nahm seine Brille ab, streckte den Arm aus und legte sie auf die Arbeitsplatte. Dann fasste er Thiels Kopf. Er trug immer noch Handschuhe und konnte Thiels Haut nicht spüren, was seltsam war. Aber er versuchte, in seinen Blick alles zu legen, was er dem Anderen nie gesagt hatte.

_Du bist es._

Dann küsste er ihn mit der gleichen Gewalt, mit der Thiel ihn zuvor gegen die Tür gedrückt hatte.

Ein überraschtes Stöhnen war die Antwort, und die Bewegung der zwei Hände, die jetzt über das Nylon an seinen Hüften weiterglitten. Auf seinen Hintern. Oh Gott.

 

 


	5. Chapter 5

Thiel griff zu.

Der Kuss, Boernes raue Bartstoppeln auf seinen Lippen, und dazu das Gefühl des glatten Stoffs unter seinen Händen waren einfach zuviel. Er musste sich festhalten, er griff nach Boernes Arsch, der so fest war und so warm. Nein: heiß. Da wusste er, dass er schon lange auf diesen Arsch geachtet hatte.

Zum Beispiel, als Boerne damals auf seinem Sofa geschlafen hatte, in dieser versnobten karierten Pyjamahose. Er hatte auf dem Bauch gelegen und die Hose hatte über seinem Arsch gespannt. Diese Rundung, wunderschön. Damals hatte Thiel sich das nicht eingestehen können. Der macht sich da breit, hatte er versucht zu denken, und streckt den Arsch raus wie ein Mädchen.

Boerne ließ seinen Kopf los und fasste nach seinen Schultern. Dem Kragen des Mantels. Zog daran, hektisch und fahrig, aber in deutlicher Absicht.

Beklommenheit durchzuckte Thiel. Er war ja nun bei weitem nicht so… trainiert wie Boerne. Freundlich ausgedrückt. Im Klartext: Er war er ziemlich fett geworden die letzten Jahre. Als er heute Morgen nach dem Duschen in den grob gestrickten schwarzen Pulli schlüpfen konnte, weil das Thermometer keine fünf Grad anzeigte, war er froh gewesen. Nur im T-Shirt fühlte er sich schon länger nicht mehr wohl, da zeichnete sich alles so ab, und ihm war…

„Thiel?“

Er hatte gar nicht gemerkt, dass Boerne seine Bewegungen gestoppt hatte und ihn forschend ansah.

„Thiel, Sie… Oh Gott. Du. Du bist…“, stotterte Boerne und schüttelte verärgert über sich den Kopf.

Wirklich nicht Boernes Tag heute. Thiel musste Grinsen und fühlte sich sofort etwas besser.

„Du bist… ich will dich auf jeden Fall. Mit allem.“

Wie konnte Boerne auf diese Art Gedanken lesen? Naja, sie kannten einander eben schon lange. Boerne hatte seinen Körper längst gesehen. Wenn er ihn jetzt küsste, dann war er sich seiner Sache sicher. Also scheiß drauf. Einfach machen.

Thiel packte Boernes Hände und drückte sie wieder seitlich an die Tür, als ob er sie dort befestigte. Er würde weiterspielen. Kontrolle ausüben. Er streifte seinen Mantel ab. Der Pullover blieb an. Boerne grinste zwar, aber Thiel hob herausfordernd das Kinn, und das trieb ihm das Grinsen sofort aus.

Da war es wieder, dieses Augen-Niederschlagen. Und Boernes Hände blieben tatsächlich, wo sie waren, flach auf der Tür. So kannte er ihn gar nicht. So… gefügig. Als hätte er nur darauf gewartet, dass Thiel ihn endlich in die Schranken wies.

Vielleicht brauchte er es genau so.

Bei diesem Gedanken zog es heiß durch Thiels Unterleib. Er presste sich erneut an den anderen. Boerne war steinhart und strahlte eine fiebrige Hitze ab. Von dieser Hitze wollte er mehr. Er wollte Boerne nackt. Er wollte nicht darüber nachdenken, was das für ein unglaublicher Wunsch war. Nackt. Sofort.

Er griff nach dem Zipper der Funktionsweste und öffnete das Kleidungsstück mit einem einzigen, nachlässigen Ratsch. Das brachte nicht viel, außer, dass er die Konturen von Boernes Brust nun besser sehen konnte, unter dem hochgeschlossenen, hautengen schwarzen Langarmshirt. Starke Konturen. Die Brustwarzen zeichneten sich deutlich ab. Doch das reichte ihm jetzt nicht mehr.

„So“, sagte er nochmal. Und als Boerne ihn nur fragend ansah, fügte er hinzu: „Na los! Du ziehst den ganzen Quatsch jetzt mal aus, Fantomas.“

Er konnte es kaum fassen, aber Boerne gehorchte wortlos. Zog zuerst die Handschuhe von seinen Fingern und ließ sie fallen. Dann bückte er sich nach seinen Schuhen, schmalen Sneakers. Dabei streifte er fast Thiels Brust, weil der keinen weiteren Schritt zurück machte. Ha. Sollte Boerne mal sehen, wie er zurechtkam. Und Boerne krümmte sich irgendwie an ihm vorbei. Ohne sich zu beschweren.

„Wird’s bald?“, konnte sich Thiel trotzdem nicht verkneifen.

Als nächstes zog Boerne das dünne Shirt über seinen Kopf. Er war ins Schwitzen geraten. Thiel konnte ihn riechen. Da war Anstrengung, wahrscheinlich vom Klettern. Eine herbere Note - Angst vielleicht. Und etwas Süßes. _Pheromone_ , zuckte Thiel durch den Kopf. Boerne hätte ihm jetzt sicher etwas über Pheromone erzählt, wenn er dazu in der Lage gewesen wäre. War er aber nicht. Völlig egal. Das, was Boerne da schwitzte, war das Geilste, was Thiel seit langem in die Nase gestiegen war. Benommen schloss er die Augen.

Als er sie wieder öffnete, hatte Boerne die Daumen unter den elastischen Bund seiner Kletterhose gehakt. In seinem Gesicht mischten sich wie in einem Cocktailshaker Panik, Angriffslust und Ergebenheit. Seine grünen Augen schienen gleichzeitig geweitet und verengt zu sein. Thiel stand einfach nur da und wartete. 

In einer Bewegung zog Boerne Hose und Unterhose herunter. Wenn da überhaupt eine Unterhose war. Thiel sah nur etwas Dunkles zu Boden fallen, dann blieb sein Blick zwischen Boernes Beinen hängen.

Seidig und glatt, völlig aufgerichtet, die Spitze nass. So sah Boerne also aus, wenn er sehr, sehr erregt war. Und er selbst war der Grund dafür. Thiel schluckte hart.

Boerne hatte seine Position von zuvor wieder eingenommen, die Handflächen aufs Türblatt gelegt, und ließ sich mustern. Es war offensichtlich, wie sehr ihn seine Lage zugleich peinigte und anmachte.

Thiel ging einen weiteren Schritt zurück, so dass er den ganzen Körper betrachten konnte, der da vor ihm stand.

„Du bist einfach viel zu schön, Boerne.“

Wo waren jetzt die Worte hergekommen? Und vor allem das Du? Es war ganz leicht über seine Lippen gegangen. Boerne hatte es auch schon benutzt. Wenn er gewusst hätte, wie gut das Du zu ihren Nachnamen passte, dachte Thiel, dann hätten sie schon viel früher mit dem Duzen anfangen können. Nicht erst jetzt, wo Boerne nackt vor ihm stand. Der Mann, den er seit Jahren begehrte, das wurde ihm jetzt klar. Und dieser Mann fing gerade an zu tropfen.

 

Boerne hatte es auch gemerkt. Er spürte, dass seine Lust, seine Sehnsucht, einfach anfing, aus ihm herauszuträufeln, ohne dass er auch nur berührt worden wäre. Auf den Fußboden. Wie bei einem Teenager. Das ging wirklich zu weit. Es war ihm unsagbar peinlich. Er drehte den Kopf zur Seite. Da trat Thiel auf ihn zu.

„So schön“, flüsterte er Boerne ins Ohr und legte eine warme Handfläche auf seinen Schwanz. Streichelte ihn sanft, verrieb die glatte Nässe, fuhr mit der Handfläche einmal über die gesamte Länge. Und wieder zurück. Krümmte die Finger, schob sie unter ihn, hob ihn ganz leicht an. Vollständig. Hielt ihn. Hatte ihn in der Hand.

Boerne entfuhr ein ersticktes Wimmern. Das hatte er sich gewünscht, genau das. Thiel, der ganz genau wusste, was er tat. Und er selbst, völlig ergeben. Alles hätte er dafür getan, alles.

„Runter.“

Als hätte Thiel ihn gehört.

Boerne kniete sich sofort hin. Dann musste er noch mehrere Meter auf den Knien zurücklegen, weil Thiel eine Stelle suchte, an die er sich gut lehnen konnte. Schließlich hörte Boerne das metallene Geräusch von Thiels Gürtel, der über ihm geöffnet wurde. Den Reißverschluss. Rascheln. Er wagte nicht, hochzusehen, aber eine Hand schob sich unter sein Kinn.

Er hob den Kopf und sah Thiel an. Nicht seinen Schwanz, den er jetzt fast auf Augenhöhe hatte, sondern sein Gesicht. Fast hätte dieser Blick alles zunichte gemacht. Denn in Thiels Zügen lag ein so warmer Ausdruck von... nun ja... etwas dezidiert Warmem eben, dass der erregende, kalte Schauer der Erniedrigung, den Boerne gerade noch empfunden hatte, fast verdampfte.

Thiel schien es zu merken. Um seine Mundwinkel zuckte es, er sah schnell weg und packte Boernes Haarschopf. Es tat ein bisschen weh. Genau richtig. Boerne keuchte und leckte sich die Lippen. Dann senkte er den Blick.

Thiels aufgerichteter Penis war dick und verjüngte sich an der Spitze leicht. Boerne hauchte ihn an und Thiel zitterte. Nicht gerade ein Zeichen von Autorität, dachte Boerne grinsend. Er hatte ja noch nicht mal angefangen. Aber es half, zu wissen, dass der Andere dies hier wirklich, wirklich wollte. Für das, was er vorhatte, gab es schließlich keinen Plan in seinem Kopf, er hatte keine Erfahrung mit Männern, nur seine eigene Lust. Und die Erinnerung an die Art von Berührungen und Küssen, die er selbst mochte.

Also fing er an. Ließ seine Zungenspitze an Thiels Schaft entlanggleiten, ein paar Mal, links und rechts, bevor er sanft über die Spitze leckte. Daran saugte.

Die Hand in seinem Haar verkrallte sich jetzt endgültig dort, und Thiel machte Geräusche, die ihn nur hoffen ließen, die Hausbewohner blieben weiterhin so sediert, wie sie bisher gewirkt hatten. Wann war die Medikamentenausgabe hier im Raum? Irgendwann abends.

Er öffnete den Mund weiter, und dann nahm er so viel von Thiels Schwanz in den Mund, wie er konnte. Ein Wimmern ertönte von oben. Oh ja. Das hatte er schon so lange tun wollen. Es war, als spürte er die Bewegungen seines eigenen Mundes an seinem eigenen Schwanz. Er wusste ja, wie sich das ungefähr anfühlen müsste. Und es erregte ihn maßlos.

„Ah…“

Er sah kurz nach oben. Thiel hatte den Kopf zurückgelegt und stöhnte haltlos die Zimmerdecke an. Boerne zog sich ein Stück zurück.

„Das ist alles, was sie dazu zu sagen haben? Ah?“ Es kam etwas atemlos heraus, aber manchmal konnte er sich bei einer guten Vorlage einfach nicht bremsen. Und Thiel gab ihm einfach immer die besten Vorlagen. Jetzt funkelte er Boerne an und legte eine Hand in seinen Nacken.

Bevor er noch etwas sagen konnte, hatte ihm der Andere seinen Schwanz so tief in den Mund geschoben, dass er kaum noch Luft bekam. Aber es war so gut. So gut. Er kniete nackt auf den Fliesen, machte weiter, und Thiel löste sich nach und nach vollständig auf in Wimmern und Stöhnen.

Noch etwas fiel ihm ein. Etwas, das eine Frau einmal bei ihm gemacht hatte. Er nahm eine Hand zu Hilfe, befreite kurz seinen Mund und leckte über die Handfläche. Dann legte er sie um Thiels Schaft, nahm die Spitze wieder in den Mund und massierte ihn zugleich mit der nassen Hand.

Der Effekt war… erstaunlich.

„Boerne, ich…“, warnte Thiel ihn schon nach wenigen Sekunden, aber Boerne griff nach dem Hintern des anderen, blieb an Ort und Stelle und verstärkte seine Bewegungen.

Diese Frau, von der er das gelernt hatte, die war wunderbar gewesen. Und weil er solche Frauen kennenlernen durfte, war er vielleicht nie auf den Gedanken gekommen, dass er auch mit einem Mann… aber vielleicht sollte man generell aufhören, mit Etiketten zu denken.

Thiel stöhnte über ihm.

Vielleicht sollte man generell aufhören, zu denken. Boerne saugte ein paar Mal kräftig. Thiel schrie auf, und ein warmer Schwall ergoss sich in seinen Mund. Noch einer.

„Boerne!“ Heiser und mit einem Fiepen, das fast verzweifelt klang.

Er wollte Thiel so gerne schmecken, aber konzentrierte sich erst einmal auf seine Aufgabe, und als die vorbei war, hatte er fast alles heruntergeschluckt und es blieb nur ein ganz leichtes Aroma von Chlor und Salz. Er dachte an den Pool, in dem er gelegen hatte in seiner vollen Tauchermontur. _Wir sind doch ein Team._

„Thiel“, keuchte er und lehnte den Kopf an Thiels Bauch, an den gestrickten Pullover, den der andere immer noch trug, und die Hand auf seinem Kopf wanderte in seinen Nacken, kraulte ihn, zitterte etwas.

Sie rangen beide nach Atem. Thiels Beine zitterten. Boerne hielt sich auf den Knien, klammerte sich an Thiels Hüften fest, und der lehnte an der Arbeitsplatte. Ganz langsam wurden ihre Atemzüge ruhiger. Irgendwann zog Thiel ihn hoch und umarmte ihn. Dann beugte er sich nochmal herunter, griff seinen Mantel vom Boden und legte ihn Boerne um die Schultern. Sie standen voreinander.

„Ich will dich nach Hause bringen“, flüsterte Thiel. „Und da will ich so viel… Gutes mit dir machen, wie ich überhaupt nur kann.“ Etwas schuldbewusst sah er zu Boernes Knien hinunter, auf denen sich rote Abdrücke zeigten. „In deinem Bett. Mit Kissen und Decke.“

 


	6. Chapter 6

Sie beeilten sich wie noch nie, und natürlich dauerte es trotzdem viel zu lange. Zum Glück war Thiel mit dem Auto da, so dass er den halb bekleideten und sichtbar erregten Boerne unauffällig transportieren konnte.

Zuhause konnte er Boerne nicht davon abhalten, eine Flasche Wein zu öffnen und samt Gläsern ans Bett zu stellen, aber dann zog er ihn zu sich herunter.

Es dauerte keine drei Minuten, bis sie wieder nackt waren. Sie lagen auf der Seite, Thiels Hände strichen über Boernes Schulter und seinen Hals. Der andere streichelte ihn auch. Der Bauch störte ihn wohl gar nicht. Da hatte er neulich vor der Kantine noch ganz anders geklungen.

Auf seinen fragenden Blick sagte Boerne: „Korrekt, lieber Thiel, ich sagte: _Nicht so viel futtern._ Sonst sterben Sie nämlich verfrüht. Und das will ich nicht. Aber mit einem Waschbrett hier vorne wären Sie wiederum auch keine authentische Version Ihrer selbst.“

Thiel musste lachen. Das war jetzt auf jeden Fall eine authentische Version von Boerne gewesen. Wobei er die Version von vorhin, diese… devote… auch mochte. Er küsste Boerne. Er küsste ihn einfach so, weil Boerne hier neben ihm lag, sein Boerne, der nicht wollte, dass er früh starb, er küsste ihn, weil er ihn jetzt einfach so küssen durfte.

Dann küsste er sich an Boernes Körper hinunter. Er machte Entdeckungen. Zum Beispiel, dass Boernes Flanken besonders empfindlich waren. Kitzlig und mit ganz zarter Haut. Er merkte sich das, küsste weiter, leckte und streichelte, bis Boerne ihn irgendwann stoppte.

„Schlaf mit mir.“

Boernes Stimme klang so rau wie ganz am Anfang. Und irgendwie standen sie jetzt auch wieder am Anfang. Die Aufforderung trieb Thiels gefühlte Temperatur ganz eindeutig nach oben. Er blinzelte, und hinter seinen geschlossenen Lidern blitzten Bilder auf. Bilder von Boerne, der sich unter ihm wand. Aber... Naja. _Schlafen_ , das hieß ja in dem Fall hier... Das hatte er noch nicht mal mit einer Frau gemacht. Oder wollte Boerne vielleicht sogar - ? Er war bereit, in Panik auszubrechen, aber es kam nur ein Gefühl von... Herausforderung. Als hätte er sich schon längst entschlossen, egal wozu genau, Hauptsache, es war mit Boerne. Okay, Frank. Du kriegst das hin.  

„Ich… hast du das schonmal gemacht?“, fragte er.

Boerne schüttelte den Kopf. „Du?“

„Pff, nee.“

„Na, das ist doch ganz fantastisch.“ Das klang plötzlich wieder ein bißchen nach Original-Boerne. Diese euphorische Unternehmungslust. „Thiel! Wir sind Ende 40 und können ein erstes Mal haben! Zusammen!“

„Erstes Mal, erstes Mal“, grummelte Thiel, „sollen wir uns vorher noch die Bravo kaufen, oder was?“

Aber er grinste.

„Selbstverständlich bin ich vorbereitet“, sagte Boerne und griff in den Nachtschrank.

War ja klar. Thiel setzte sich auf.

„Ich geh nochmal ins Bad. So’n bißchen was hab’ ich auch schon gelesen."

„In der Bravo?“ Boerne zog eine Augenbraue hoch.

„Klappe, Herr Professor.“

Sie wuschen sich beide gründlich. Dann lagen sie erstmal noch eine Weile im Bett. Halb erregt und knutschend. Dass das jetzt einfach so ging, konnte Thiel immer noch nicht ganz fassen.

Boerne machte sich los. „Willst du denn lieber, nun ja… aktiv oder passiv“, fragte er.

„Muss da einer passiv sein? Dann will ich das überhaupt nicht.“

Boerne ächzte. „Thiel. Du weißt schon.“

„Klar.“ Thiel küsste ihn. „Also – mir eigentlich egal.“

Boerne stützte sich auf einen Ellbogen, ließ seinen konzentrierten Blick eine Nuance dunkelgrüner werden und sagte dann, sehr artikuliert, in Thiels Gesicht: „Gut. Dann fick mich jetzt. Bitte.“

Das war deutlich. Thiel spürte die Worte am ganzen Körper.

„Leg dich hin.“

Er merkte, dass seine Stimme den Befehlston von vorhin angenommen hatte. Er griff neben sich, bekam das Gleitgel zu fassen. Boerne schob sich ein Kissen unter und ließ die Knie zu den Seiten fallen. Der Anblick genügte, um Thiel wieder komplett hart werden zu lassen.

Er nahm sich Zeit für die Vorbereitung. Lieber zu viel als zu wenig, das galt hier bestimmt. Langsam streichelte und massierte er Boerne, bis der sich bettelnd gegen seine Finger schob. Na gut, reichte dann wohl doch. Er positionierte sich zwischen den Beinen des anderen, zog ein Gummi über und berührte mit der Spitze seines Schwanzes vorsichtig den Ring aus Muskel, die Stelle an Boernes Körper, die ihm gerade am verletzlichsten vorkam.

„Bist du okay“, fragte er.

„Nein.“

Thiel erschrak und wollte sich zurückziehen, aber Boerne hielt ihn fest.

„Ich bin nicht okay. Ich bin äußerst ungeduldig und absolut notgeil.“

Er ließ sich trotzdem auch mit dem Eindringen Zeit. Versuchte, die Augen offen zu halten, obwohl das nicht so einfach war bei all der Hitze und dem Druck, und Boerne, der sich tatsächlich unter ihm wand. Aber der Blick des anderen war jede Anstrengung wert. In Boernes Augen spiegelten sich alle möglichen Empfindungen. Immer wieder sah er überrascht aus. Sein Blick richtete sich nach innen, wie auf eine neue, fremde Welt, die dort Konturen annahm. Dann wieder stöhnte er auf. Einmal sog er die Luft scharf durch die Zähne, als eine Bewegung zu schnell war. Sofort tat es Thiel leid und er küsste Boerne zärtlich. Kurz darauf aber machte der nur noch zustimmende und dann völlig unverständliche Laute.

Thiel änderte den Winkel ein wenig, und Boerne schrie auf.

„So gut“, keuchte er gleich danach, vielleicht, damit Thiel nicht dachte, dass er ihm weh tat. Und da war auch wieder dieses geflüsterte, langgezogene _Oh Gott_ , das er von Boerne zum ersten Mal heute Nachmittag gehört hatte. Erwischt. Er hatte den anderen erwischt, an diesem speziellen Punkt. Davon hatte er schonmal gehört.

„Oh Gott. Oh. Oh. Oh.“

Thiel machte innerlich eine Notiz. Nächstes Mal wollte er definitiv auch mal der… passive Part sein.

Er wiegte sich leicht vor und zurück, streichelte Boernes Schwanz und bemühte sich, von der Enge und Boernes Geräuschen nicht sofort zu kommen. Aber lange würde er es nicht aushalten.

Das war zum Glück auch nicht nötig, weil der Andere sich unter ihm aufbäumte.

„Mehr", Boerne presste die Lider zusammen, „bitte!“

Und da stieß er einfach zu, härter und tiefer, als er es vorher gewagt hätte. Immer wieder.

„Ah“, machte Boerne, es klang hilflos, und Thiel küsste ihn, Boerne wimmerte in seinen Mund, und in diesem Moment wurde es an seinem Bauch nass und warm und um seinen Schwanz herum zogen sich Boernes Muskeln zusammen, drückten und massierten ihn so fest, dass er absolut nichts mehr mitzureden hatte bei der Entscheidung, ob er jetzt kommen wollte oder noch nicht.

Er kam, explodierte so heftig, dass er dachte, sein Innerstes würde nach außen gekehrt. Er kam und kam, in Boerne, tief in ihm. Und Boerne hielt ihn fest, legte die Arme um seinen Körper und zog ihn zu sich herunter, als es vorbei ging.

Sie lagen zitternd da, ihr Atem ein einziges Chaos.

Thiel versuchte, ein wenig abzurücken, um Boerne nicht mit seinem ganzen Gewicht zu belasten. Aber der andere ließ ihn erst nach mehreren Minuten los.

Dann lagen sie nebeneinander. Nass von Schweiß und… allem.

So, dachte Thiel.

Jetzt. Jetzt war er so weit, jetzt konnte die Szene enden. Nicht vorhin, in diesem beknackten Glasgebäude, vor dem aufgebrochenen Tablettenschrank. Nein. Erst jetzt. Na, vielleicht noch nicht ganz.

Vielleicht sollte die Szene noch ein bisschen was Kitschiges kriegen.

„Ich liebe dich“, murmelte er in Boernes Haar. Leider waren echte Gefühle ja meistens sowieso noch viel kitschiger als das, was sich irgendwelche Autoren ausdachten.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Puh, meine erste Fanfiction :-)  
> Hoffentlich ist jetzt niemand von den ganz, ganz großen Fans empört, was ich den Charakteren angetan habe... Falls doch: Bitte sagen und begründen!
> 
> Und auch in allen anderen Fällen freu ich mich über Kommentare und Anregungen.
> 
> Liebe Grüße  
> Eure
> 
> CoffeeFirst


End file.
